1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to friction drives in general, and more particularly, to drive means for automotive and truck accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art.
No pre-examination search had been performed prior to lodging the parent application. However, constituting information disclosed and known to the Applicant is the Examiner's search performed during the course of prosecution. The Examiner's search provided from Class 74/15.6, 15.63, 206, 207, 215, and 665G; 123/195A, 198C, and 198R; and 180/53.8 the following references, which were made of record:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,373,483 Bury 2/15/83 4,321,896 Kasting 3/30/82 3,717,045 Burenga 2/20/73 3,452,610 Beasley et al 7/1/69 3,187,674 Hammelmann 6/8/65 3,094,006 Hamilton 6/18/63 2,859,627 Gallop 11/11/58 1,624,738 Jesperson 4/2/27 1,414,513 Hueber 5/2/22 1,399,329 Vandercook 12/6/21 921,705 Hubbell 5/18/09 808,423 Winton 12/26/05 3,54,907(German) Woerner 6/16/22 ______________________________________
Of the above references, the Examiner applied Beasley et al in view of Vandercook. By the disclosure provided hereby, further elaboration and clarity is brought to the instant invention in a manner which distinguishes over the art previously uncovered.
In the past such friction drives and gear trains used to operate automotive and truck accessories, did not resolve the technical problems of the positive response required.